Mind Games
by Sam J
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have a match of wits. More to come...
1. Default Chapter Title

**Mind Games**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters - JK Rowling does. I own the plot, but I got the idea from a Star Trek: Voyager fan fiction I read along time ago. It's not the same though. Come on, what kind of sick person actually sues fanfic authors?

Authors Note: This is my lame attempt to be funny. I want to make this into a short series, but only if it's well received by most people. So review it and I'll see if I'm going to write the next part. I guess if it's complete trash, flames will be necessary, but try not to just flame the story, criticize it constructively, okay? Thanks, now on with the story...

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*

..Harry groaned as her closed another huge book and stood up to put it away. The O.W.L.s were coming up and most of the fifth years at Hogwarts were in the library studying every night. Harry's eyes hurt from reading so much. Taking off his glasses, he set them on the table he was studying alone at and left to find the bookshelf he'd gotten his last book from.

..A couple of tables back sat Draco Malfoy, who looked bored out of his mind and about ready to throw his pile of fifty-so books out the library window. He looked up to give his eyes a rest and saw a terribly tempting sight. Harry Potter's thick, ugly glasses were laying unwatched on a table. With no one paying attention, the urge was too irrisistible. Walking quickly, Malfoy picked up the glasses, muttered something under his breath, set them down, and casually strolled over to his own table. He sat down just as Harry emerged from the isle labeled 'Muggle Physics.' Harry was looking especially tired, as if he hadn't slept for days, which he hadn't. 

..Harry decided he'd better get some sleep if he was going to do well on the tests and so, gathering up a few books and pocketing his glasses, he stumbled out of the library and up towards the Gryffindor Boys dormitory. Malfoy leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. 'Tomorrow will certainly be interesting.' he thought. "Malfoy, sit in your chair properly!" the librarian barked, waking up many of the students. Draco just gathered his books and headed off to the Slytherin dormitory, he was going to have a _very_ good night's sleep. 

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*

..The next morning Harry got up very late. He reluctantly got out of bed and put his glasses on. Blinking a few times, he continued to get ready for school. By the time he was ready, breakfast had already ended and he had only five minutes to get to class. Wondering why Ron hadn't woken him up earlier, Harry hurried off to Transfiguration. It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong. 

..He had just stepped into the class when the bell rang, signifying the start of first hour. "Well, glad you decided to join us on time today, Potter." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Not even looking at her, Harry quickly took his seat next to Ron, who looked at him courisously.   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harry whispered to Ron.   
"I tried, but you were dead asleep," Ron whispered back. 

..Harry started to say something else but was interrupted by the professor. "Potter," she said in a warning voice," I suggest you take notes, this will most likely be on the O.W.L.s" From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione sit up straight and lean forward to take better notes. Sighing, Harry glanced briefly to the person on his right as he began to take out some parchment and a quill for notes from his desk. Katie Bell smiled at him. Harry returned the smile, then did a double take. _What was she wearing?_ She had on a red, very revealing bikini, consisting of thong bottoms and a small string top, and matching red high heels - nothing else. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked in a low voice. "Ummmmm..." Harry replied, glancing at Ron, who hadn't seemed to notice Katie's lack of clothing.  
  
......"Potter, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Proffesor McGonagall's voice diverted his attention from Katie to the front of the class. "Oh, no Profess--" Harry stopped suddendly, horrified at the sight before him.

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*

..Harry was so shocked, he was speechless. Closing his eyes, he counted to five slowly and opened them reluctanly. Yet, McGonagall was still wearing the skimpy French Maid's uniform. The outfit was complete, with a full, short black skirt, a low-cut, tight black top, a small white apron tied around the waist, and fish-hoes with black high heels to finish off the outfit. 

..Harry looked wildly around the room. All the girls seemed to be wearing very revealing clothing. Was this someone's idea of a joke? He glanced at Ron, who was staring at him strangely. Surely Ron would've let him in on it?

..Harry closed his eyes to prevent any other images from getting through. (A/N: He's not gay people, just a little young to be thinking about girls. He's too involved in Quidditch and everything else.) "Professor, I think I'm going to be sick, may I go to the imfirmary?"

..Hermione jumped up in her seat, causing Harry to open his eyes suddenly. "Professor, I'd be glad to assist Harry to the hospital wing..." she said ernestly. However, Harry did not especially want to see his best friend in a Playboy Bunny outfit. Something about not being able to look her in the eyes ever again. "_No!_" gasped Harry," I think I'll be able to make it by myself!" He rushed out of the classroom and threw his back against the wall outside the door, breathing heavily. 

..All of the students in Transfiguration were staring bewilderly at where Harry had just been. "Well, class, I think Potter has been studying _a little_ too hard for the O.W.L.s. Remember, moderation in studying is the key to sanity." And Professor McGonagall continued with class.

..W_hat is happening to me? Professor McGonagall is probably right, I've been studying too hard lately --_  
A taunting voice interrupted Harry's thoughts, "What's the matter Potter? You look like you've seen a Dementor." Harry looked disgustedly at Malfoy, "Oh shut it, Malfoy. What are you doing out of class anyway?" "Wouldn't you like to know..." Malfoy walked off. Harry glared after Draco, then headed for the hospital wing. _Maybe Madam Pomfrey has a potion to clear my head..._

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*

..Hearing the door open and close, Madam Pomfrey called out, "Who is it? Oh, Harry! What's the matter this time?" she asked, coming out of her office. "Gaahh!" was all Harry could make out as he frantically backed toward the door. "Dear child, what in Great Wizards name is the matter?" the school nurse asked, confused. Harry tripped over the leg of a bed and fell on his butt. "Harry!" she rushed over to help him to his feet. Harry, thoroughly embarassed, devoted his attention to the floor. He certainly did NOT want to see Madam Pomfrey in a skin tight cat suit! The suit was black leather and very form-fitting to Pomfrey's out-of-shape body.

_..__Please, let whatever is happening to me go away soon! I don't think my eyes can take much more of this!_ Harry prayed as Madam Pomfrey led him to his usual bed and took off his glasses, "Now you lay down until you feel better," she forced Harry's face to look up. He braced himself for the worst. "I insist that you get some rest." And she went back to bustling about her office, muttering about the O.W.L.s and pushing students to insanity. 

..Harry blinked. _What happened to the cat suit?_ Indeed, the ridiculus outfit was gone and in its place were Madam Pomfrey's usual robes. Harry's attention snapped to the infirmary door. He thought he'd heard a snicker from the door. He looked just in time to see a pale face quickly dodge from view. _Malfoy_, Harry thought with disgust, _He must have done something to me_. His gaze fell on his glasses sitting on the nightstand next to him. He picked them up and looked through them toward Madam Pomfrey's office. Suddering, he set them back down again. Oh, yes, there was the cat suit. Malfoy must've put some kind of spell on them. An idea struck Harry, picking up his glasses again, he muttered "_Revelious_" under his breath and watched as the lenses of his glasses became sort of TV screens.

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*

(A/N - this is like the POV of the glasses) _Malfoy was coming toward the glasses, his hand came down and touched them. He muttered 'Zenska Razdoblje' and hurried off to his desk, just as Harry stumbled up, grabbed some books and the glasses, shoving them in his pocket._

_..__Aha!_ thought Harry, _So he put a Croatian female spell on me. Let's find out how to break it._ He grabbed a book from the nightstand beside the bed and flipped through it. To his dismay, he found the Female Spell had no counter spell, it just wore off after 24 hours. _Great, now I have to wait until 2am. Malfoy's going to get it for this._

..Harry finally convinced Madam Pomfrey he was fine (with his glasses off, of course) and started for the door, but he ended up knocking over trays and beds, basically blind without his glasses. So Harry walked quickly through the halls with his eyes glued to the floor. Oh, yes, Malfoy would regret the day he ever thought to play a trick on Harry. 

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*

A/N: So, how'd everyone like that? Review if you liked it so I know if I should write the next part - I'll probably write it anyway because I like to write things like this. It really exciting reading what people think about your story, so review and be nice PLEASE? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Mind Games II**

_by SJ_

.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The plot belongs to me, but I got the idea from a Star Trek: Voyager fic by the same name. Anyway, I don't have any money, so I'm not worth suing.   
.   
A/N: This is the second part to Mind Games, a fic I wrote a few months ago. If you read that-great, if you didn't-you might be a little confused but I kinda summarize that story in the beginning so you should be all right. I'm thinking this should take place in their fourth year, but it doesn't really matter. I'm not really sure of the Hogwarts school system (tests, bells, grades...) so I used common Muggle methods for that. I hope you enjoy this...

.

*....*....*....*

.   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around a table in the back of the Gryffindor Common Room, heads together with looks of deep concentration on their faces. "I've got it!" Ron exclaimed, breaking the silence, "We could poison his food so he'd go into a coma and leave us alone forever." Harry looked thoughtful, seriously considering this. Hermione sent them both reproving looks. "Why don't we just kill him, Ron, so we don't run the risk of him ever waking up?" she asked sarcastically. "No, it won't do if he gets hurt; we have to think of something that will embarrass him but not get us caught," "Oh, come on, Hermi - there has to be **some** pain, after all, look what he put me through..." Harry argued, wincing as the vivid memories of the events that took place last week came rushing back. 

_._

_If you read the first Mind Games, feel free to skip following part:_

** Draco Malfoy had played a horrible trick on Harry by enchanting his glasses with a Croatian Female Spell. This made women appear to be wearing **very** revealing clothing. Fortunately, the spell only lasted 24 hours, but Harry saw many things that would haunt him for a while, particularly the female professors. It would be a long time before he'd be able to look Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall in the eye again.**   
.   
They sat brainstorming ideas for revenge on Malfoy a while longer, but nothing came. Suddenly, Hermione looked at the watch she'd bought last year in Hogsmead. The hand was pointing to _Better Hurry!_ "Oh, no! We'll be late for Potions! Come on!" She grabbed her books and waited impatiently as Ron and Harry reluctantly collected their stuff, obviously not looking forward to Snape's class. They headed to the dungeons, still thinking of some way to get back at Malfoy.

.

*....*....*....*

.

The idea came to Harry quite suddenly in Potions. Malfoy was bragging to Pansy Parkinson about his great ability to do well in Potions. "I'll just scan through the chapter tonight and get a perfect score on the quiz tomorrow..._some people_," Malfoy paused to glance at Harry, "have to study all night just to make a passing grade..."   
.   
Harry rolled his eyes and continued making his potion, distractedly thinking about what Malfoy had just said. It hit him so hard he almost dropped the crushed fern he was holding. "Ron!" he whispered excitedly, "I've got it! I'll tell you guys after class," receiving a cold, warning look from Snape. The professor walked over to Neville Longbottom's cauldron and sneered in disgust, making him turn a bright shade of pink. "Psst! Don't feel bad, Longbottom," Malfoy whispered loudly, "Plenty of people have absolutely **no** talent..." Neville's face went even brighter and he devoted his attention to something interesting in the text book.

.

*....*....*....*

.

It was a pretty good class for Harry and Ron - they only lost 15 points because their potion to cure a hiccupping pig turned out perfectly. "Ms. Granger was obviously whispering instructions in your ears again...15 points from Gryffindor!" He walked away leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione, mouths open in shock from the injustice of the situation. Malfoy, on the other hand, received 20 points for Slytherin for making the pig stop hiccuping **and** fatter. "Draco simply added an extra goblin's toe and substituted the crushed fern with magnolia, which provides the same effect **and** increases an object's mass . Brilliant, Mr. Malfoy."   
.   
"Brilliant, my foot," muttered Ron under his breath. Then, to Harry, "He was just too busy flirting with Parkinson to pay attention to the ingredients. I hate how Snape always makes excuses for Malfoy," "Don't worry," Harry assured his friend, "Snape won't be able to rescue Malfoy on this one..." This cheered Ron up some. 

.

*....*....*....*

.

A few days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Potions with nervous expressions on their faces. "Hermione, I don't know what you're so worried about, you always ace everything," Ron pointed out. "True, but it **was** a tough quiz - and I want to see if the spell worked... Anyway, you guys said you thought you did well on it," she said. "We bloody well better have...four straight hours of studying..." Harry muttered, his face buried in his arms.   
.   
"Oh, so you are alive!" Hermione said with fake cheeriness, "We thought someone had killed you and turned you into a zombie..." both she and Ron laughed. "You try sleeping when all you dream about is stupid ways to cure stupid animals of bloody stupid problems...hiccuping pigs, burping cows...I studied so hard for the quiz I don't think I'll ever forget those potions, lot of good it'll do me..." Harry muttered defensively into his arm.   
.   
There were many conversations going on in the room, mainly about the quiz, but they all cam to a sudden halt. The Professor had entered the room. He was wearing a particularly nasty expression and carrying a pile of parchments under his arm. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Those must be our quizzes," "No, really?" Ron replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. She just shot him a mean glare and turned her attention back to the front of the class.   
.   
"Well, I've graded the quizzes, and most of you, as usual, have done quite poorly," Snape informed the class as he began handing out the parchments to their respective owners. Groans filled the classroom. When he reached Harry and Ron, he disdainfully threw the quizzes at them, walking off quickly. Harry took a deep breath and looked nervously at his quiz, freezing at the score written on the top of the parchment.   
.

_(A/N: The following paragraph is like a conversation, so everytime you see ' **- **' it means a different person is talking, okay?)_

Beside him, "Good God...Harry! How many did you miss?!" there was a pause, "Harry? Are you all right?"- "One," Harry croaked, "I only missed one..." - "Me, too! Which one did you miss?" - "The fifth question, I just couldn't remember the last ingredient needed for the _Belchania Potion_, so I made it up..." - "Ahh, I forgot the third use for the _Lamatta Potion_, but curing Heart Burn seemed like a good guess to me; guess not. The whole potion seems pretty useless," - "Hey, Hermi, what'd you get?" Harry asked. "What do you think, Harry? A perfect score," Ron answered for her. "As a matter of fact, Ron, I did get a perfect score. But, good job on yours, you deserve a good score after all the hard studying you did - " "Shh!" Harry interrupted, "look over at Malfoy,"   
.   
Draco was at the front of the class standing by the professor's desk. "Uh, Professor Snape, I didn't get my quiz back..." he started. "I know, Mr. Malfoy. Please stay after class and I'll talk to you about it," Snape cut him off curtly. Malfoy went red and hurried face turned down back to his seat. Most of the class saw what had just occurred and began whispering about it - the Gryffindor group snickering and sending curious glances in his direction.   
.   
"Well, I think that's a sure sign it worked. We'll have to stay outside the door after class and see what's up," Hermione told the other two in a low voice.

.

*....*....*....*

.

. When the bell rang, all the students jumped out of their seats and rushed out the door, still talking about their scores. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made sure they were the last ones out. They walked out the door, then pressed themselves against the wall so they could hear what was going on in the room.   
.   
"Mr. Malfoy, I was very disappointed when I graded your quiz; you didn't answer a single question right. You have received top scores on everything else you've done in my class, what went wrong? Did you even read the chapter?" they heard Snape ask Malfoy. "Professor, of course I read it, I studied for almost three hours. I assure you that I answered the questions on the quiz with information I got from the book - " "Why don't you bring me your book." Snape interrupted him, " I have a feeling Potter had something to do with this..." he muttered.   
.   
The three heard Malfoy walk over to his bag and retrieve his book. "Harry! If Snape sees that Malfoy is telling the truth, he'll suspect us for sure!" Ron whispered, a worried look on his face. Harry just smiled, "Don't worry, got it under control." He took out his wand and muttered, "_Retornio!_" Hermione smiled, "Brilliant Harry! I didn't even think of how we were going to change the information in his book back..."   
.   
Back in the room..."Draco, all of the information in your book is correct, however, your answers are not." "But Professor, I really did study for that quiz -"   
.   
"What are the three of you doing?" a voice whispered sternly from behind. Without waiting for an answer, it continued, "Hurry off to class before I decide to deduct any points from Gryffindor," It was Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave her a startled look. "Sorry, Professor, " they muttered quietly, then headed off for Care of Magical Creatures.

.

*....*....*....*

.

"That was a very close call," Ron breathed once they were outside on the school grounds. "Yeah, I'm glad Professor McGonagall didn't yell, it would have been terribly embarrassing for Snape to discover us spying on him..." Hermione added. "Well, it worked at least, I think it was pretty good revenge for what he did to me. Embarrassment in front of the class and a poor grade," Harry said with satisfaction. "Still, I feel bad that he actually did study..."   
.   
They reached Hagrid's class and saw, to their dismay, that they would be working with Drognuts, a cross between dragons and gnomes. "Feisty lil' devils," he explained to a group of uninterested students, as one of the Drognuts blew a large amount of fire out of it's mouth. The three joined class telling him Snape had asked them to stay after.   
.   
Harry was preoccupied the rest of the day, thinking about the events of the last couple of days. Would Malfoy try to get him back? Would his score on the quiz raise his grade in Potions? Would the burns those damned Drognuts gave him ever heal? He was so tired, for the first time in days, Harry slept fitfully. He also woke up 5 minutes before his first class...

.

*....*....*....*

.

"I am going to have the worst day imaginable, I can feel it," Harry grumbled tiredly, sitting down next to Hermione and Ron in Potions. "Oh, no you're not, Harry, you have to be positive about things," Hermione said cheerfully. "Yeah," Ron added, "You can be happy about our score on the quiz, think of what it'll do for our grade in here...we won't have to study so much for the final -"   
.   
Professor Snape walked in briskly and set his hands on his desk. "Class, since you all did so poorly on the quiz I gave back yesterday, I have decided not to figure it into your grades," A stunned silence filled the room, then cheers of happiness from all of the students. Except three. "WHAT?!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time, jumping out of their seats, "Professor, you can't do that!" Harry managed to croak out. "Oh, I assure you, Potter, I can," he smiled evilly," And 10 points from Gryffindor - _each_! for questioning the Professor,"   
.   
Harry and Ron sat back in their chairs heavily, aware of all the furious glares being sent to them from their fellow Gryffindors. "You were right, Harry, this will be a horrible day..." Ron sighed. Hermione cast them a sympathetic look then returned to taking notes. Harry glared at the back of Malfoy's ugly, smug head, _I'll get you next time_, he thought.

.

*....*....*....*

.

Well, that's it, for the second part, that is. I WILL write a better one next time (this one wasn't as good as the first I think), but you can see how long it takes me to actually sit down and write the story. Yes, I'm a great procrastinator. Anyways, REVIEW, please. Comments, suggestions, all that. No flames, because they make me feel very bad :( Thanks for reading the story!   
  



End file.
